


he got words that rhyme; he got a dirty mind

by straddling_the_atmosphere (orphan_account)



Category: Actor RPF, Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe RPF
Genre: BDSM, Daddy Kink, Frottage, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-29
Updated: 2014-07-29
Packaged: 2018-02-10 20:54:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,571
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2039781
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/straddling_the_atmosphere
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sebastian has always liked his men older, hair with streaks of grey and confidence in every line of their body. Frank Grillo is that man.</p>
            </blockquote>





	he got words that rhyme; he got a dirty mind

**Author's Note:**

> LMAO I AM LITERAL TRASH SEE YA
> 
> title from kickin' it by adam lambert

Sebastian bites his lip as he watches Frank walk over him to, unable to help himself from dragging his eyes up and down his body. It’s not exactly a secret that Sebastian likes older men, their calloused hands and peppers of grey in their hair, well muscled and tattooed and comfortable in their skin. 

And, well, Frank Grillo is the ideal. It had been a little difficult to get into character in the scenes that he had with him, because Bucky would shrink from Brock, would shrink or lash out or snap his neck, not want to climb into his lap and beg to be taken.

So, you see, he and Bucky have different desires here. (Not in the least because for Bucky there has been and only ever will be Steve, and Seb likes Chris and wouldn’t say no to a romp, but even if Chris was into guys, he is very clearly Not Chris’ Type.)

But that’s okay, because he has more than his fill of eyecandy just staring at Frank, catching glimpses of the strong curve of his bicep or the flash of a nipple whenever his robe was too loose. 

"You look like you wanna eat him alive," Mackie says right in his ear and he yelps, flailing and nearly falling off his chair. He glares at Mackie, who’s laughing loud and cheerfully at him. 

"Fuck you, I do not," he scowls. Mackie just arches an eyebrow and he glares even harder, crossing his arms. He knows he looks petulant, can feel how he’s pushing out his own lower lip, but he can’t help it. He didn’t know he was so obvious. 

Mackie squeezes his shoulder, smirking. “Y’know, you could just _ask_ him.” Seb huffs at that because only Mackie could possibly think that just asking Frank Grillo to-to _dominate_ him or something in bed would be remotely acceptable as a general conversation. 

"No one in their right mind would say no to you, kid," Mackie smirks and Seb preens a little, like he always does when this cast compliments him. It’s a problem.

"Aw," he bats his eyelashes. "Would you say no to me, Mackie?" 

"If I didn’t have a girlfriend, there’s no way in hell I’d say no," he assures him and Seb is inexplicably pleased. This cast is so good for his self confidence.

Frank glances up from where he’s talking to Chris, eyes lingering briefly on Sebastian before he looks away again, and Seb feels like his breath has been punched into his chest. He opens his mouth when Scarlett calls his name and he reluctantly goes, putting that look in the back of his mind.

——

They’re drunk, of course they are, Seb a little dizzy and awkward, and talking too much with his hands. He smiles too widely for a selfie with Hayley and then nearly trips trying to get back to the bar when a warm hand catches onto his arms. “Woah,” a man’s voice chuckles. “You alright?”

Seb blinks as he looks up, squinting to try and make Frank’s head clearer. “You’re…there’re two of you,” he slurs, confused and wide-eyed. “Why?”

"Oh boy," he hears, though it keeps fading in and out. "Let’s get you to bed." His ears perk up like a goddamn dog in heat at the word ‘bed’ and he makes a quiet sound.

"Ohhh, bed? With you?" He leans heavily against him, sighing shakily when Frank’s arm curls around his waist. There’s a pause but Seb is too drunk to really comprehend it and he lolls his head on Frank’s shoulder. Dimly, he hears Frank saying goodbye to everyone and suddenly they’re out in the cool air, and Seb is greedily leaning into Frank’s warm hands like he’s starving for it. Which he is.

He helps him into the car and then makes a sad sound when the warmth of those big hands are gone, blinking, but then the car starts and he dozes in and out for a few minutes, not even really remembering how he got to his room, but suddenly he’s there and Frank is making him sit down and getting him water. A warm heat settles in his chest and he struggles to keep his eyes open.

"Y’gonna tuck me in, too?" he asks hopefully, after Frank tips his chin up to help him swallow down water, a lot of it spilling down his chin. He chooses to interpret the way Frank’s eyes slide down his neck as the water spilling down sexily rather than looking pathetic. 

"Do you want that?" Frank asks carefully, voice low and quiet, his calloused thumb sliding down to rest on the dip of his chin. He shivers, eyes half closed.

"Yeah, please?" He’s too exhausted to even care about how plaintive and young he sounds, just wanting Frank to wrap him up in his arms and put him to bed. He tucks his nose into Frank’s neck when he helps him up, stripping him of his shoes and jeans and leaving him in the boxers and tshirt. He tucks the blanket under his chin and Seb rolls over, yawning. 

"Stay?" he asks quietly, and Frank bites his lip. 

"I’ll be in the guest room," he says, voice inexplicably rough. "Sleep tight, kid."

And Sebastian does.

The next morning, on the other hand, greets him with pain behind his eyes and a throbbing skull, and the basic awareness that he did something embarrassing. He groans and sits up carefully, but doesn’t feel any nausea and thank fuck for small mercies. He hears the clang of pans and mugs, and the brewing bubbles of coffee in his kitchen and he frowns, looking down at himself to see if he brought anyone home.

He’s fully dressed, practically, so it doesn’t look like it…but he needs coffee and whoever is here is nice enough to be making it, so he can’t be a murderer or thief, right? Right. He’s gonna get out of bed. Right now. Right…

Ow. He rubs his temples sadly and stares at his socked feet like they’ve betrayed him. He could have sworn he was getting out of bed.

"Hey, Basha?" Sebastian frowns slowly at the voice. It sounds like… "I made coffee and I’ve got aspirin. You gettin’ out of bed?"

Oh, god. Frank. Everything hits him all at once and he groans, curling in on himself in his bed. Frank must think something is wrong because he comes with with a worried frown on his face.

"Nooo," Seb moans. "Go ‘way. Too embarrassed to see you." The worry disappears and the corner of Frank’s mouth twitches up. Seb whines when he notices, hiding his face. "You’re laughin’ at my pain, you asshole."

"Now, now," Frank says reproachfully. "Is that any way to treat the guy who tucked you in last night?"

Seb’s breath stills in his chest and he peaks at Frank’s smirking face with wide eyes.

"I—" His voice dies out and he clears his throat, tongue darting out to wet his dry mouth. 

"It’s alright this time," he says nonchalantly. "But you need to shower, eat something, and then we’re gonna talk about this." The order in his tone is clear and Sebastian nods, helpless but to follow, and he rolls out of bed to do what he says, wincing at the pounding in his head.

"Um," he looks at Frank with big eyes. "Do you have the aspirin?" he asks timidly. Frank gives him an approving look that causes heat to coil in his belly and he has to force himself not to curl his toes into the soft carpet.

"Here," he says, grabbing a bottle of water and two pills, dropping them in his hand. "Drink up. Go shower and I’ll have some food ready for you." Sebastian flushes at Frank taking care of him as he guzzles down the water, eyes falling closed at the relief it brings.

He sighs and showers quickly, altogether feeling more like a human when he comes back out to the kitchen, in soft, worn sweatpants and a dark tshirt. He pushes his hair back from his head and bites his lip when he sees Frank putting omelets onto a plate, his favorite breakfast food.

"I remember you mentioning you liked ham in yours?" He says without looking up, voice tilted in a question.

"It’s my favorite," he says quietly, sitting down. "Do you, uh, want me to do anything?"

He finally glances up with a little smirk. “Turns out I like taking care of you. You sit still.”

_I’m gonna die_ , he thinks, closing his eyes briefly before he nods. How can he go back to nothing when he gets this brief little taste on what it would be like to have him?

The scent of ham and cheese wafts close to him and his mouth starts to water, eyeing the plate Frank sets in front of him. He picks up the fork but pauses, looking at Frank, who also has a plate of food. Frank slides a cup of coffee towards him and nods to start eating and for the time being, there’s only the sound of forks scraping on plates and quiet chewing.

Frank takes his time after they eat cleaning up and putting things away, moving around in Sebastian’s apartment like it’s his own, and Seb is feeling antsy, fingers tapping on the counter and _what does Frank want to talk about._

"Stop that," Frank says, reaching out to put his hand over Seb’s, and Seb settles down immediately, looking at him.

"Are you—what are you doing?" he whispers, eyes wide.

"You like that, don’t you?" Frank says after a moment. "Getting ordered around. By me." He eyes him up and down critically and waits for him to answer, while Sebastian tries to unstick his tongue from the roof of his mouth.

"Yeah—yes. Yes, I do," he says meekly. "It makes me feel…cared for." He ducks his head and blushes, chewing on his lower lip, but Frank doesn’t let him get away with that for long, tipping his chin up with his thumb, swiping that dip that he seems fond of.

"I like it too," he says warmly. "You following my orders." He arches an eyebrow. "Maybe you calling me sir."

Seb can’t help the whimper that crawls from his throat. “Yes, sir,” he whispers, and Frank’s lips curve into a slow smile.

"Good boy."

He squirms at that, cock twitching in his sweats, and Frank looks down, grin widening. “Oh, you _really_ like that.”

"Please," Sebastian whispers, and he knows his pupils must be huge. "Please don’t tease, sir."

"What do you want, kid?" he murmurs, stepping in between Sebastian’s legs and curling his fingers through his hair to fist through it, keep his chin tilted up. 

"Whatever you’ll give me," he breathes. "Sir." Frank’s eyes go dark at the thought and he leans down and slants their mouths together and he tastes like coffee and omelet and Sebastian moans, arching up and letting him take control of the kiss. His fingers twitch and he wants to _touch_ but Frank…Sir didn’t say he could. He doesn’t know if he likes Sir, but it’ll do for now.

"C’mon," Frank says roughly after they part with a slick wet pop, hauling Sebastian off the stool and to his bedroom. He keeps kissing him, slick, wet heated things with his tongue curling against Seb’s teeth and his huge hands sliding under Sebastian’s shirt and one tweaking his already hard nipples.

He whines out Frank’s name and falls onto the bed, knees buckling when they hit the edge. He stares up at him, panting, and his lips feel swollen and tingly, shirt rucked up his chest and pants already halfway down his legs. He kicks the rest of them off and then stops and stares when Frank peels off his, eyes going straight to the tattoo on his bicep. He lifts his hand and then drops it, making a whining noise that he’s too turned on to be ashamed about.

Frank gives him a look and orders him to strip and Sebastian scrambles to comply, nearly tripping over his own sweatpants in his hurry to take them off. Frank chuckles and catches him with those warm hands and god, he feels like a teenager when Frank presses him flat on the bed, pinning his hands above his head. 

"What do you like?" he murmurs, nipping at his earlobe, and his biceps flex as he presses Sebastian flat to the bed. He bites back a whimper.

"This," he croaks out, jerking his hips when Frank slides a strong thigh between his legs. "You, pinning me down. Like this," voice embarrassingly breathy. Frank tongues down his neck and he bares his throat with a little sigh, something in his body thrilling when he hears a little growl come from Frank’s throat. 

"Jesus, if we weren’t actors, I’d mark that neck up black and blue." Oh, god, Sebastian wants.

"I can wear makeup," he says, voice bordering on a whine, and Frank kisses him deeply, kisses him until Seb goes loose and boneless under him. 

"Think we’ll go easy tonight," he says, voice warm and rich. "Think I’m just gonna get you off like this, you humping my thigh like a dog in heat. You want that, kid?" 

“ _Please_ ,” he pants, pupils huge and mouth parted as he grinds up desperately, already so close and he’s gonna spill like a goddamn teenager all over Frank’s skin but that’s what he wants and he can feel it building, his balls pulling up and his legs shaking, and he whines out a desperate, “ _Daddy_ ,” before he comes all over Frank’s hip and thigh.

Through the haze of the orgasm, he hears Frank’s sharp intake of breath and feels his fingers tighten around Seb’s wrist as he uses Seb’s body, cock dragging through the mess Seb left on himself. 

"That’s right, kid," Frank is saying, low and heated. "Gonna get my beautiful boy nice and filthy, get you marked up so everyone knows you’re mine," he growls and Sebastian nods quietly at that, whimpering.

"Say it again, boy," he breathes, sucking heated kisses to his skin. "Call me that again."

"Daddy," he whimpers, and Frank hisses out a breath and spills on Seb’s heaving chest, hot and thick. He rolls over and collapses next to him, though he immediately reaches up to curl his fingers around the curve of Sebastian’s ear.

"So, that’s how it is," he says softly, and Sebastian flushes, looking anywhere but at him, embarrassed now that he’s a little more aware.

“‘m sorry,” he mumbles. “Sir wasn’t…it didn’t feel right.”

"No," Frank says firmly. "No, we can work with this." And he leans forward to kiss Seb soundly, taking his lower lip between his teeth for a brief moment. Sebastian tries to follow his mouth when they part and sighs shakily when Frank runs his thumb over the dimple of his chin.

"We’ll talk about this later," he says. "For now, sleep." He uses his shirt to wipe them both off and spoons against Sebastian’s back, Seb feeling warm as he shifts back and drifts off to sleep. 

The last thing he feels is the light brush of Frank’s mouth against the back of his neck and the tightening of his arms around his waist.

He feels good.

**Author's Note:**

> UH, JUST HUMOR ME AND PRETEND U LIKE IT


End file.
